


I think the barista is plotting to kill me

by mellownight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, lots of fluff, maybe angst later, other characters will make appearances, this is dumb but i had fun, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellownight/pseuds/mellownight
Summary: In which Luciel is a dumbass who doesn’t understand flirting.He was secret agent. She was a barista making minimum wage. Could I make it any more obvious?The coffee shop AU that no one asked for...(inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr by @authorkurikuri)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	I think the barista is plotting to kill me

“Hazelnut mocha, right?”

The question cut through the buzz of the café like a gunshot. Mouth dry and heart racing, Seven managed a reply.

“Uh… yeah…”

Smiling softly, she scrawled something on the cup.

_‘Luciel’_

No way. Oh fuck. What the fuck he hasn’t been here in like 2 years and that’s completely impossible… Sure he used to be a regular, but was he supposed to believe this one girl just happened to work here back then and somehow still remembers exactly the drink that he orders? Maybe they keep a database of regular customers…? Or maybe she’s a stalker! Or an assassin sent by a rival agency…? Or his agency?! Oh god is he about to be taken out? And with the ‘The Lady of Bracelets’ sequel coming out next week…

“…Luciel?” A gentle voice slips through his internal panic. She’s gazing at him expectantly.

“5000₩” she repeats, gesturing vaguely. “For the uh— for the coffee?”

Oh shit.

“Uh yeah, of course, just a sec— “, his panicked fingers fumbled clumsily at the wallet, only narrowly avoiding spilling a sea of loose change across the counter.

“Are you ok?” Her voice was kind, concerned. Briefly a soft warmth grew in his chest; Seven couldn’t remember the last time someone had worried for him like that... And any moment now that red dot might appear on his forehead and- with a jolt he remembered the growing queue of customers behind him. After a mumbled thanks, and brief apology to those waiting behind him, Luciel rushed to the end of the counter. With his heart in his mouth and his legs turned to jelly, blind panic set in when he heard his own name once again. Eyes wild, his head snapped up to face certain death.

His order was ready.

Releasing a ragged breath he snatched the cup and dashed out the door.

***

He needed answers, and he needed them now. Hunched over his laptop, he let his fingers pound the keyboard, working his way into the database of a certain local coffee chain.

Scrolling impatiently through the list of employees he stopped dead. _Her_. _Ji-ah Yoon. _Right, now he could really get started. Name, age, address, all right there.

She’s been an employee there almost three years… not a new hire, looking less and less likely to be a plant, or assassin… Could she really just be a normal barista? Yeah, who just happens to remember him from that long ago? Plus this could’ve been altered by anyone, it’s hardly the most sophisticated system – not that there’s any trace of a hacker… He just needed more data.

Seven noted her registration number, and set to work checking her medical files, financial history, anything to find the cracks in her identity.

They’re good, but he was better. If he’s just careful enough - if he just did everything right... he might make it out of this…

**

Nothing. He’d found nothing.

Slamming his laptop closed he exhaled deeply, rubbing the heel of his hand into his aching eyes. As he rested his pounding head against the cool desk his breath deepened and eyelids grew heavy. Reluctantly he slipped into a fitful sleep, haunted by the faint smell of coffee and baristas with soft smiles.

**

Luciel felt like he was losing his mind. Not that he usually took great care of himself, but these last few days had been a low point even by his standards. His exhausted brain was moving painfully slowly, and he had made no progress. Nada. Zilch. Zero. What the hell was happening to him…?

Pushing himself to his feet he swayed slightly, moving towards the kitchen. The sparse cabinets devoid of even the most basic essentials – read PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha chips – he resigned himself to the fact that he had no choice. He needed backup.

The call was picked up almost instantly.

“What the hell happened to you?! I’ve been calling you non-stop and heard nothing! I barely managed to keep management from sending someone in!”

“So it wasn’t them?” Luciel murmured.

“Huh? What the hell are you talking about?”

“There’s this girl, the other day… I was at a coffee shop, she knew me, knew my order…”

“…so it’s some girl…” Vanderwood sighed, “Look you can’t just go MIA like that just because you’ve got some crush-“

“No, you don’t understand – I’ve not been there in _two years_. And she knew my name.”

“…Which name?”

“Luciel”

“So the name you’d give out to anyone? Like that even matters.” Vanderwood growled, exasperated again. “Get your work done before the deadline or the agency will give you something you _actually_ need to worry about.” The line disconnected.

Fuck. Now what..? He needed more data.

Time for some field work.

***

As Seven entered the café he forced his face to remain a mask, though his legs trembled and sweat beaded on his forehead. Inhaling shakily, he took comfort from the familiar weight of the holster at his waist. Praying that it would prove an unnecessary precaution.

A quick scan on the room and he saw her. _Good. _

The floor seemed to sway as he moved towards the counter – a sensation that only intensified as he met those eyes.

“Hazelnut mocha again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics, so quality may be questionable... hopefully none of it is too OOC~ Thanks for giving it a read ^^


End file.
